


Thoughts

by vsulli



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, PWP Porn without Plot, Smut, there's not enough of these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsulli/pseuds/vsulli
Summary: Nina brings up her thoughts of him and tries to get Matthias to do the same





	Thoughts

Nina knows how she looks when she bends to unlace her boots, she can feel the eyes in her as she does so and moves slower than she usually would to prolong it. When she straightens she could hear the sigh of relief Matthias let out and smirks at him when she turns around.

“What do you think about when you look at me like that?” She asks, enjoying the red that starts to form on his cheeks. He just shakes his head and turns to unlace his own shoes. “Want to know what I think when I look at you?” He freezes and looks at her over his shoulder, eyebrows raised and face going darker. “I think about how strong you are, how you can lift me up like no other man can.” She knows he likes it how she thinks of him, but he won’t admit it to her any time soon, prude. “I think about that first night, when you took off your clothes, I’d never seen a man so big before.” He’s facing her now and she makes a pointed glance to his trousers before meeting his eyes again.

“Nina-”

“I think about your hair, how it would feel between my fingers as I grip it from between my thighs.” She starts pulling at the laces on the front of her dress, she doesn’t miss the way his eyes roam down to her cleavage. It’s a nice cleavage so she expects it. He says a word she doesn’t understand and stops, her head tilted in confusion, “what was that?” He licks his lips and she tracks the movement with her eyes, momentarily forgetting what she just heard. 

“Nothing.” She frowns and moves closer to him, noticing that he doesn't move back like he usually would. Their kissing must have changed something in him. 

"Was it, 'Nina Zenik I want to devour you right this second?'" She knows it's not what he said but the look on his face says he was thinking something very similar. 

"It was our way of saying beautiful, we don't have a direct-"

"I'd be more beautiful if you could see all of me," she said loosing the last of her laces. Pulling the dress over her head she laughs at the way Matthias pointedly looks over to the corner of the room. "Matthias, you're allowed to look." 

"It isn't right." 

"Matthias, look at me." He surprised her when he actually does. Unlike him her cheeks don't go red at the attention, she basks in it. He rakes is eyes up and down her body and she knows it's his first time seeing a naked woman in her entirety. He'd seen flashes of her during those nights way back when, but never in her full. She's no stranger to the male gaze, she's had her date of nights of fun in the past. However, something about the fjerdan looking at her the way he did made her feel something different, something that she would never imagine feeling with anyone else. His eyes followed her as she moved to lay down on the large bed.

"Nina I don't know if-"

"Just take off your clothes, Helvar," she sighed dropping her head down onto the pillows. She could feel him still watching her so she did what she knew best, she put on a show. 

She raked on hand through her hair, letting it rest in the tangles and her other moved down and back up her torso. An intake of breath as she pushed two of her own fingers into her mouth told her that he was still watching and with one leg bent she moved the hand from her mouth back down to between her thighs. 

"Fuck, Matthias," she gasps as she circled herself. 

"Impossible, you are an impossible woman." The sound of trousers hitting the floor was music to her ears and finally her hand was swatted away. Looking up Nina smiled at Matthias, putting her hands on the sides of his face to pull him down into a kiss enjoying the feel of his body pressed down against hers. He was naked finally, and she could feel every hard line against her and she loved it. He moved his kisses from her mouth the below her ear and down her neck. He was new but he was a man and men tend to talk so he knew what to do. She sighed happily when he moved down to her breasts, he caressed her sides as he paid attention to each nipple, but too soon was he moving even further down. 

When Nina finally opened her eyes again what met her was the glorious view of Matthias Helvar looking up at her from between her thighs.  
He stayed looking at her when his tongue poked out, it was his first time doing this, she knew, but she felt like he wouldn't appreciate her guidance. He gave her one broad swipe of his tongue and she hissed. 

"Gentle you barbarian, I'm sensitive." 

She decided that instruction was required. With her leading the way, Matthias picked up how to please her easily. Learning to pay close attention to a certain spot he finally caused Nina to lose attention on him and moan when he got the hang of what he was doing.

"Amazing, you're doing amazing keep going," she sighed. Her hands found their way into his hair and just as she told him she imagined she pulled and tugged and enjoyed the way his head felt down there. When he finally looked up at her again his breath caught, her eyes were closed, her chest was heaving, her skin glowing in the little light the window providing, she was the perfect painting of all things beautiful. "You're just starting, Matthias, you please not tease." 

"Okay." And he did exactly as she told him. It took minutes for her to curl her toes and let out deep groan that had Matthias smiling and humming happily against her. "Good?"

"Beautiful, now get up here." He obliged but he was surprised when Nina elegantly flipped them over. "I'm going to ride you now, I know you people only have one position and all that but here we do it differently," she said. Her just smiled up at her and places his hands on her hips.

"Do whatever you'd like," he said sounding abbot dreamy. He had a right to be dreamy, he had a beautiful woman on his lap. Without another word Nina lined him up and slid down onto him making him groan loudly, it was when she started moving did he think he was really done for. 

"Matthias give me your hand." He did and she lead him to where he was licking not even ten minutes ago, "small circles right here." He did and he enjoyed the sound she made above him.  
With hands resting in his chest for leverage she moved happily above him, only stopping a few times when the feeling because too much for her already sensitive area. Matthias felt it happening before he could stop it, it flowed into her without warning and Nina moved slower above him, a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Matthias, I was doing that for you, I already got mine tonight," she assured him as she stood to clean herself up. Her quickly did so too, not liking the feeling of being so sticky, maybe he'll get used to it. 

"You are really loud, Helvar," Nina pointed out and Matthias blushed.

"I couldn't help it."

"Just deny whatever Wylan or Jesper say in the morning, or you can tell them," she yawned and placed her head on his chest, "I'm too tied to care right now." He watched her eyes close and rested his hand against her hip. He couldn't sleep like her, he'd never experienced something like that before, he never thought he would until the day he was married. He was glad it was with Nina instead. With a large smile still plastered on his face Matthias finally closed his eyes, joining Nina.


End file.
